


Everything For Him

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Everything For Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686668) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 




End file.
